


Dream

by Icelandic_Flutterby



Series: The Family Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Infertility, Prophecy, Tags update as I go along, Time Travel - sort of, Weddings, alternative universe, canon is a prophetic dream, forced infertility, wizard fashion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelandic_Flutterby/pseuds/Icelandic_Flutterby
Summary: Narcissa Black wakes up three days before her marriage from a strange dream, and with the strange feeling of having lived her life before.--please note the tag "forced infertility": it does not have graphic descriptions and it will not. It also happened off-screen before the story started.





	1. chapter 1

_“HE’S DEAD!”_  
~  
  
  
With a gasp, Narcissa sat up. She’d been fast asleep, and dreaming peculiarly. It had not been a nice dream either. Bringing a dainty hand up to her heaving chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat, Narcissa tried to calm down, to slow her breathing. It had just been a dream. Just a dream.  
  
But then… why had it felt so real? She wondered, reaching for her wand and casting _tempus_. It was a bit early, but not nearly enough to be absurd to get up. She did not want to go to sleep again. Rising from her bed, Narcissa tied a see-through silk night gown around her body, and heated towards the bathroom, which had once been shared with both of her sisters, but now belonged only to her. It wouldn’t for long, as she was getting married in three days from now.   
  
Drawing a bath herself a bath, Narcissa slipped out of her night things, and sat bare, waiting for the water to be ready. Attempting to think of something other than the dream, she tried to fantasize about her fiancee, but her mind kept wandering back to the dream. Cursing softly to herself, Narcissa took a piss, and then slipped into the bath.  
  
  
She was to marry Lucius Malfoy in three days’ time, and while some might find that intimidating, as it was arranged, Narcissa could feel nothing but joy. Well usually, that blasted dream had thrown her off center, for some reason. She’d been in love with Lucius for years now, and had been ecstatic when her father announced the arrangement. So why had that dream upset her so?  
  
  
Sighing, and letting her sink further into the water, Narcissa admitted defeat, and let herself think about the dream. It had spanned years and years, and while some parts had been lovely, and some _very enjoyable_ , much of it had been simply horrible. She didn’t quite know which was worse, watching her husband, for in the dreams they had already been married, willingly join and be active in a war, or watching him unwillingly join and stay active in a second war. That time with their young son by his side.  
  
  
She bit her lip, and put a hand at her chest, which ached at the phantom pain. Her son… her son was alive. Potter had said so. Her baby was alive inside Hogwarts. She’d been so worried and Lucius had been no better. She gave sigh of relieve. Her son was all right- but wait. She had no son. Her eyes opened wide.  
  
  
The dream had been so real! So authentic! She still felt as if it had really happened! Swallowing down a cry, Narcissa covered her face with her hands. A prophetic dream. She’d had a prophetic dream, and it had been horrible, awful, terrifying.  
What was she going to do? She let out a quiet sob. What to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa sat in the armchair by the window. Her gaze wandered aimlessly over the grounds outside, unseeing. She was clearly aware of her father’s worried gaze upon her, but had chosen to ignore it just for now.  
  
It had startled him, when she came down the stairs, not half as elegantly dressed as she was wont to. She was instead, visibly listless, dressed quite haphazardly, hair unkempt, and despondent. She had been glowing with excitement just the night before, and it concerned him greatly. What could’ve happened overnight?  
  
He took a sip of his tea. “Narcissa, dear.” He said evenly. Turning to him fully, Narcissa silently begged. But begged what, he wondered. “What is the matter, my cygnet? What has upset you so?” She swallowed, and it alarmed him further when he saw tears in her eyes. “Has Lucius done something?” he asked her.  
“No papa!” She gasped, “I love my husband- I mean,” she stuttered a little when she saw the startled surprise on her father’s face. “I…” she said, but stopping quickly when she caught sight of her mother walking past the door. There had been things in the dream which caused her to wish little to do with her mother.  
  
Even more so than usual.  
  
When her mother was well out of sight, and out of hearing, Narcissa got up, and closed the door. She paused momentarily, stood in front of it, arms raised to where she’d put them. She turned around, not bothering to make sure her dress turned with her fully, and stood for but a moment in front of the door, observing her father quietly. Then with grace and elegance she hadn’t learnt until well into her marriage, she walked over to the settee her father was sat on, and sat down next to him.  
  
“I had a prophetic dream.” She told him. “And It was horrible, and I believe there is only one way to circumvent it.”  
  
Her father, understandably taken back at the declaration, nodded in support regardless, and told her that he would make sure she got full control of how to proceed with this. He would speak with their Lord Paterfamilias, Arcturus, for further support.  
  
She smiled. It was a sweet smile, and it was a smile that Lucius had fallen in love with, though she didn’t know that. It was a sweet, benign smile, but with an edge of danger. It was a smile that struck fear into almost all that saw it. It was a smile that her father had never seen on her face before, for it was a smile that she never born until the first war.  
  
“That way, includes bringing my cousin Sirius back to his duty as the family’s heir.” The startled look on her father’s face was delightful. Perhaps she’d share it with her cousin.


	3. chapter 3

Cygnus Black strode forward. Usually he was much more elegant in his movements, but his current task was important and required speed. He needed to speak to his Paterfamilias as soon as possible to make sure that his daughter would be able to do as needed. It was of vital importance, he could feel it deep in his bones as well as magic. His youngest child needed to be the one making the call for this next adventure of the Blacks, and she needed to have full support of Lord Black for that.  
  
He sped up, not quite running but it was a close thing. The Castles’ head House-Elf had said that Lord Arcturus was in the Lounge, along his wife and daughter. Cygnus turned quickly when he saw his two siblings. He could talk to them and explain later, but he could not allow himself the distraction right now.  
  
He stopped suddenly, turned to face the door and knocked briskly. A voice from inside invited him in and he did so quickly and closed the door with equal haste. He then turned to face Lord Arcturus, Lady Melania and cousin Lucretia, who all sat relaxed in their favourite chairs.  
  
Cygnus wondered for a moment if he should use his usual subtlety to deliver his urgent news, but decided against it. Before his relations could wonder further about his odd actions, Cygnus cleared his throat softly, apologized for the interruption and then said, subtle as a brickhouse to the face, “Narcissa has had a prophecy and request full control of what actions we as House Black take to protect not only our future and values but also of what actions we take to secure the future of all of Wizarding Britain.”  
  
The three residents of the castle stared at him wide eyed for a long moment, before Lady Melania softly muttered “gracious!”.  
  
Arcturus narrowed his eyes. “Are you certain?” he asked, ever cautious. Cygnus nodded.  
  
“Oh! Really Arty!” Said Melania, “the girl is getting married in 3 days, she wouldn’t make something like that up so soon to a happy occasion were it not necessary and you know it!” She scolded. Arcturus did incline his head to that.  
  
“She is a sensible young lady, but I do remember having odd, nervous and anxiety induced dreams before my wedding,” he told them, reaching out to grasp Melania’s hand and squeezing it.  
  
“She was not anxious Arcturus, she was worried, somewhat frightened, and clearly determined. I know not what she saw but I can feel in my magic and in my bones that she spoke true- all of what she said to me. Even if she could begin to explain what she saw to us, she would be the only one to fully understand the vision, she has to be-”  
  
“Yes, yes,” Arcturus interrupted Cygnus, “She has full reign, but I want to be kept within the loop, if only to offer advice and to follow hers.”  
  
“Oh good,” said Cygnus weakly, the fight he’d prepared for leaving his body, “good, I’d worried.”  
  
“Why is that, cousin?” Asked Lucretia as she peered at him from over the brim of her glass.  
  
“She has made her first request,” Arcturus hummed inquisitively. “She wants my nephew Sirius not only reinstated to the family, but reinstated as the Lordships heir.”  
  
Cygnus was not very surprised when Lucretia chocked on her next sip and had to cough violently to recover.  



	4. Chapter 4

Narcissa stood in front of a door. It was an ugly door, a shade of pink she’d never imagined, much less seen. It clashed horribly with the rest of the house, which was painted in the Chudley Cannons colours, except for the roof, which was turquois. Dreadful, positively awful. She sighed. Did he do this to spite her, she wondered.  
  
She knocked briskly on the door. The music inside was turned off, or at least lowered, and then she heard footsteps coming closer, before the door swung open revealing her cousin, who stared at Narcissa, face not betraying any emotion.  
  
“Hello cousin,” said Sirius without any inflection in his voice, carefully disinterested, “what may I do for you?” He did not even bother too sneer at her, as she’d thought he would do. Perhaps he’d grown up from when last she saw him. Or perhaps she’d never really known him at all. She dismissed the painful thought.  
  
“Hello Sirius.” She said, “I have important things to discuss, may I come inside.” Sirius hummed, expression not changing at all, not even a twitch. Narcissa tried not to let it bother her, as she’d never thought Sirius could be as cold as their frozen-hearted relatives. More the fool her. “Please?” she begged, and Sirius, stepped aside, holding the door open for her.  
  
She stepped inside, and he closed the door before leading her further inside the house, stopping momentarily to beckon her towards the living room, before continuing on himself. She observed the living room with interest, walking towards the sofa and sitting down. It was very different from the outside of the house, no clashing, garish colours. In fact, it was lovely. The ceiling had been bespelled to reflect the clearest of night skies, and it was absolutely gorgeous. The walls themselves were a gradient of blue, going from dark at the top, to light at the bottom, and the floors were lovely light brown wooden planks. Not only did the furniture all match, but they were all gorgeous also. Narcissa suddenly wanted Sirius to redecorate a room or two at the Malfoy Manor, but that would have to wait until she was Lady Malfoy, of course, and her father-in-law would not make Lucius the Paterfamilias for a few years more, unless of course she changed thing up a little. It was worth some consideration.  
  
Sirius returned promptly, gracefully putting down a tea-tray, and sat down opposite Narcissa, so casually graceful Narcissa was intensely jealous. Pouring them each a cup, Sirius then leaned back in his chair, and smiled coldly, eyes narrowed in a cold, calculating stare. Narcissa smiled, a little wan.  
  
“What may I do for you?” Sirius repeated his earlier question. Narcissa smiled far more genuinely this time. Leaning back in her chair herself, Narcissa, took a sip of the tea, which had a much better taste than she was used to, she’d have to ask his recipe later, she thought to herself.  
  
“I came to invite you to my wedding in 2 days’ time.” She said, grinning when his expression grew incredulous.  
  
“You _must_ be joking.” He deadpanned. Her grin grew wider and she shook her head no. “No?” Sirius demanded, “Narcissa, the Family and I mutually disowned each other years ago, you know this! Inviting me to your long yearned-for wedding may very well ruin your social standing! You know this!” He scolded her, leaning forward, eyes wide and somewhat distraught. Narcissa’s grin changed into a smile.  
  
“You protest, but for my sake, not you own? Interesting.” She told him, her own eyes narrowed in consideration. His stare grew even more incredulous, and his protests started again. Taking a sip of that lovely tea, Narcissa listened for a bit, before giving him a subtle indication that she wished to speak. He caught it immediately, and acted accordingly: shutting up to listen.  
  
“It will not at all harm my social standing if it marks the beginning of your return to the Family folds.” She told him, and watched in quiet amusement as he collapsed back into his chair.  
  
“You’ve lost your mind.” He said, wide eyed and bewildered. She laughed.  
  
“Perhaps. It does run in the family.” He said nothing to this, as it was true. “But no,” she told him. “I have a reason for wanting you to be reinstated. Several in fact.”  
  
Sirius raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow to this. “Oh? And what are those?” he asked her.  
  
Her smile grew slightly wan again. “I have had a Prophetic Dream.” She told him, “and several things that must not come to pass will only be prevented if you return to the Family, and to your duty.”  
  
“A prophecy?” Sirius asked, raising from his chair and going over to a large bookcase. Pulling out one book, he perused it silently for a while, as Narcissa watched, bewildered at this behaviour. Snapping the book closed, he did not put the book down.  
  
“I suppose it concerns the Family?” he asked. She nodded. “And myself?” She nodded again. “Anyone else?” He asked.  
  
“All of Wizarding Britain.” She said. “Your future godchild most of all.” Sirius turned on his heel, his robes billowing around him, to face Narcissa once more. His eyes were narrowed, and his fingers clenched involuntarily around the book.  
  
“My godchild?” he murmured, eyes turned downwards. Raising his head to look up at nothing in particular, he sighed.  
  
“All right.” He said. “I will attend your wedding, and do my best to re-join the Fold.” He told her, resigned, shoulders relaxed in surrender.  
  
“Wonderful!” Said Narcissa, “I’ll go tell Lord Arcturus you’ve agreed as soon as I finish my tea.” She said and smiled widely.  
  
Frowning in confusion, Sirius asked “Grandfather? He knows already?”  
  
“Yes of course! How else would I have gotten full control of the proceedings?” She asked him laughingly, and sipped at her tea. “Why don’t I tell you what I already told my father and Lord Arcturus while we finish this lovely tea? And could I have the recipe please?” She requested.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Étaín  
> USAGE: Irish, Irish Mythology  
> PRONOUNCED: AY-teen (Irish)

Sirius stood in front of the Front Gate of Malfoy Manor. He took a deep breath. The wedding was not to start for a few more hours, but Narcissa had asked him to come just a little bit early, before anyone who would protest his presence truly had a chance to do so without disrupting the wedding. Taking another deep breath, Sirius walked up to the gate and held up his invitation. The Gate opened, and Sirius could see the front gardens, peacocks and all. He grinned.  
  
Starting forward, Sirius mused about how his closest friends had taken the news that he would try and get reinstated. They’d been concerned, of course, but supportive, when they found out that he _kind of, maybe_ never _**really**_ wanted to part ways with his family as completely as he had. His mother, yes, he hated her, but most everyone else?  
  
And then of course, he’d mentioned Narcissa’s visit, and the reason for it. All four of them had been in immediate agreement that he was doing the right thing (James, the mother hen, had made sure that Sirius knew that he could back out at any point if he wanted, though). Lily had hugged him for upwards of an hour, which was nice, because she gave the best hugs, and Remus slipped off to the kitchen to bake a chocolate cake in celebration.  
  
He’d been getting increasingly nervous, but the thought of their support was what gave Sirius the strength to carry forward and actually attend this wedding. He came to a stop in front of the front door, and knocked. He only had to wait for about five minutes before the door sprang open to reveal Lady Étaín Malfoy, who sneered at the sight of him.  
  
“I still don’t understand what sweet Narcissa was thinking when she decided to invite you!” she declared, disdain clearly colouring her voice. Sirius, with practiced ease at ignoring hurtful words, grinned, and greeted her giving congratulations.  
  
She sniffed at that, but as courtesy demanded, she thanked him, and let him in. “Narcissa said that she wants you to help her get ready. I can’t _possibly_ imagine why.” She told him, side-eyeing his clothing. Sirius just smiled, these were not the clothes he would wear to the wedding, he had decided to redress once at Malfoy Manor.  
  
They walked up three sets of stairs before coming across Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was frantically searching for something, while Abraxas was rolling his eyes at his son. Catching sight of Sirius, Abraxas sniffed, and muttered something Sirius couldn’t hear. Lucius whipped around. Narrowing his eyes at Sirius he straightened up, and stalked towards Sirius.  
  
Before he had a change to say anything, Sirius stuck out his hand for a handshake, and loudly congratulated Lucius on the marriage, wishing them all the best in the world, before continuing on, asking Lady Étaín about the flower design.  
  
-  
  
Narcissa was staring at the mirror, biting her lip. She was alone, having told everyone that had wanted to help her prepare that she’d already asked someone. Her mother had been pissed, but Narcissa would never trust that woman again. Especially not now, just before her wedding.  
  
She decided to stop thinking about this, as today was a happy occasion, one she did not want to ruin by having such awful thought stuck in her head all day. Just as she reached for the hairbrush, Étaín opened the door and announced Sirius’ presence, the scorn in her voice almost palatable. Stepping aside for him, Étaín then closed the door, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
They stayed still for a moment, watching each other silently, before the tension in Sirius bled away, until it was impossible to tell it had been there in the first place. Not that anyone would have been able to tell at all, until they’d seen the difference. “Hello, Cissy.” Sirius said, “congratulations.” He smiled at her softly, walking over to kiss the top of her head.  
  
“Thank you.” She answered. “Surely you are not going to wear this to the wedding?” she asked, side-eying the clothes, and Sirius laughed.  
  
“No, cousin, I thought I’d help you dress first, and then prepare myself after. Now let me see the dress.”  
  
-  
  
Narcissa and Sirius, both fully ready, danced as they waited for the wedding to start. Through the window, they had seen and heard people arrive, but were waiting for Étaín to come and tell them that everything was ready for Narcissa. They had decided that Sirius would wait for Étaín with Narcissa, and then go on ahead before the two, soon to be mother and daughter in law.  
  
Sirius twirled her, and Narcissa laughed. She wore the traditional, plain-wedding robes, a circlet with her birthstone and with Lucius’ birthstone imbedded in it, and a flower crown.  
  
Sirius meanwhile, had on a dark-purple robe, open in the front up to his waist, revealing under-robes of a lighter colour. The skirts of the outer-robe had small gemstones made to look like the night sky, and the back was embroidered in the image of the Orion constellation. This design was a deliberate choice he’d made.  
  
-  
  
Their dance having been interrupted by Lady Étaín only moments before, Sirius was hurrying towards the wedding reception in the back garden. Turning a corner, he came face to face with his uncle, Cygnus Black 2, who started at the sight of him, and then stared.  
Sirius, who’d startled a little bit himself, at seeing his uncle, recovered first. “Congratulations on this happy occasion!” Sirius declared, kissing his uncle on the cheek and then continuing forward. From the corner of his eye, he saw Cygnus reach up a hand to touch his cheek, while turning to watch Sirius walk.  
  
-  
  
Lady Étaín had gone to her seat in the reception, and Narcissa stood next to her father. She was eerily calm, compared to Cygnus, who was close to fidgeting, he was so nervous. Of course, he would never show it, being an aristocrat.  
  
“I don’t suppose you have anything to do with Sirius being present?” Cygnus asked casually. Narcissa glanced at him, amused. She nodded. His lip twitched. “There are going to be a lot of unhappy faces in there,” he told her. She smiled.  
  
“When Sirius re-joins the family proper, they will understand. And if not, well then, we know who to keep an eye on.” She told him.  
“Sirius agreed then?” Cygnus asked, and she nodded.  
  
“Almost immediately.” Cygnus hummed. His eyes glanced towards the door.  
  
“A moment more, and then we can enter,“ he told his daughter.  
  
-  
  
Narcissa had asked him to sit ‘with the family’, so Sirius had sat himself down in-between his brother Regulus and their mother, Walburga. He gave a dazzling smile to them both, and to his father, Orion, when the three turned to stare at him, before telling them that Narcissa was about to enter, and it would not do to turn your attention elsewhere during the ceremony.  
  
This had the added bonus of turning away the attention of everyone else that had turned to stare.  
  
-  
  
Sirius watched as Narcissa and Cygnus walked towards Lucius. Well, as Cygnus walked, Narcissa looked more like she was gliding. It was sort of extraordinary to see. Sirius was very happy to see the fondness in Lucius gaze, as the man stared at his bride. Whatever else may happen, Narcissa would be happy in her marriage.  
  
-  
  
Sirius, along with his parents and brother, were heading over to where Narcissa and Lucius stood greeting and thanking guests for coming. Taking her hands in his, Sirius kissed both of Narcissa’s cheeks, and then turned to shake hands with Lucius, congratulating them both once again for the happy occasion.  
  
Regulus did the same, but Cygnus had stopped his sister and brother-in-law/cousin to apologize for not warning them of Sirius presence beforehand, and promising to explain later.  
  
Arcturus came over to Narcissa as well, wishing the newlyweds a happy life together, and then muttering out of the corner of his mouth “I see you’ve already spoken to Sirius?” She smiled and kissed his cheek, whispering yes into his ear before pulling away. He laughed.  
  
Arcturus smiled at his eldest grandson, but said nothing, not just yet, it wasn’t time, not in public.  
  
-  
  
The reception had been lovely, and as per Narcissa’s request, a few members of the Black family had stayed longer, despite the fact that everyone else was gone. Lady Étaín was in a bit of a huff about it, of the opinion that Narcissa and Lucius should have gone off to their honeymoon already. Lord Abraxas kissed the top of her head and muttered reassurances.  
  
“I’m sure this will only take a moment. They’ll be off and we’ll be wishing their swift return before we know it, my love.” He whispered to her. She hid her pout in his shoulder.  
  
“This is just, so _untraditional_. Her behaviour lately has been so odd! I don’t know what’s going on and I don’t like it!” She complained quietly.  
  
Cygnus made his way over to them, sinking into the chair beside them with a sigh. “What a day!” He declared. The Malfoys’ tried not to be jealous over how elegant he made the slouch look.  
  
“Quite.” Abraxas agreed. “Tell me, friend and brother,” Cygnus hummed. “Is there a reason for Narcissa’s oddities lately?” he asked.  
“Oddities?” Cygnus repeated, amused. “I assume you mean in regards to my nephew?” Lady Étaín gave a nod. “Let me call over my sister and cousin, I’d promised to explain to them also.”  
  
Beckoning the two over, Cygnus leaned back in his chair languidly while he waited that small moment for the two to come and take a seat.  
  
They did, and Orion, eyebrow raised and with an amused twitch of his lips, asked “have you finally deigned to give us the answers you’ve promised.” Walburga, beside him, best resembled stone.  
  
Cygnus grinned. “Oh, yes! Good sir!” he joked. “The stars are finally in a favourable position for this particular meeting.” Orion grinned widely, but Walburga, on the last vestiges of her nerves, snapped.  
  
“That’s enough of that Cygnus! Tell me why _she_ is here!”  
  
“She?” asked Lady Étaín, “I though Sirius preferred _he_?” Lady Étaín loathed it when people misgendered others. Especially so when it was purely out of malice.  
  
“Sirius, last I knew, switched between.” Orion said. “I’ve not had a chance to confirm that to be the case still.” Étaín nodded, relief filling her heart. Cygnus smiled tightly at his sister.  
  
“I’m afraid, Walburga, that Sirius is about to be around far more often, and that you are going to have to accept that.” Eyes narrowed in anger and confusion, Walburga demanded why.  
  
“Lord Arcturus has agreed with Narcissa’s request to reinstate Sirius into the family and into his heirship.” Before the four people before him could ask anything (which most likely would be something along the lines of “why would Narcissa want that?” and “Why would Arcturus agree?”), Cygnus continued sharply. “Because my daughter had a _prophetic_ dream, and decided that Sirius had to re-join the fold.”  
  
Orion gasped. Walburgas’ eyes widened minutely, before she sniffed in disdain. “If he must, I suppose I shan’t protest.” She muttered. In the background Sirius laughed loudly at something his uncle Alphard had said.


	6. Chapter 6

She could remember it clear as day, now. On Bella's wedding day, their mother had offered the proud bride something to drink.  
They’d not thought anything of it of course - why would they - this was their mother. And in fact, Narcissa never thought anything of it until the Dream. Even in the Dream she’d never thought anything of it until after her mother’s death, and while looking through the woman’s diaries, found out that she’d slipped Bella a poison that made her infertile. In the diary, Druella had written that she “wasn’t ready to be a grandmother,” and that she “had taken care of the problem”.  
  
Narcissa had made certain to find this diary and confirm the dream’s validly, and sadly, it was true. She’d not returned it, so that she could show Sirius the evidence.  
  
She’d given it to Sirius, just before she and Lucius had left for the honeymoon. She’d told him which entries to read, and hoped that it would all be solved before they returned.  
  
-  
  


Sirius lay on his sofa, hands covering his face and the diary laying open on his stomach. ‘Fuck’ he thought. ‘Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.’  
“Shit.” He said. Why would Druella do _this_ of all things. To _Bella_ of all people! Everyone in the Black Family knew how much Bella wanted children! How she’d always wanted children! Sirius had never thought he’d hate someone in his family more than he hated his mother.  
Peter walked in, holding a bunch of crackers against his chest and munching on one of them. He paused when he saw Sirius. Chewing slowly, he stared at what everyone thought to be the most dramatic Marauder (he was not – it was a tie between all of them). Swallowing, he put his crackers into the bowl on the coffee table, and sat down on the floor next to the sofa.

Sirius glanced at him. Peter offered a cracker and a raised eyebrow. “How’s it hanging’?” Peter asked. Wordlessly, Sirius handed him the diary, and waited while Peter read through the entry. “Merlin.” Peter muttered when he’d finished. “What’re you gon’ do, and what can we do ta help?” Peter asked.

Sirius bit his lip. Sighed. Sat up. “I want to find out if it’s reversible. And I want that _awful, rotten, **bitch of a witch** OUT OF MY FAMILY!_ ” Sirius snarled. 

Peter nodded, stood up. “Right-o, so, ask James if he can figure out what the thingamabob is and whether it’s reversible, mmaybe get someone else working on that too, an’ then get you to your Paterfamilias and have your aunt disowned.”

Sirius, trembling with anger, agreed. “Aight,” said Peter. “Wan’ a hug first?” he asked Sirius, opening his arms up wide. Sirius curled up into his embrace, pushing his nose into the crook of Peter’s neck, breathing in deep and just taking a moment to steady himself.

“I think Mother can help with the potions part.” Sirius muttered. “Well,” he corrected himself, “I know she can.”  
Peter nodded. He did not ask if Sirius was ready to deal with her. Sirius would not have mentioned her if he did not think he could. But Peter would let the others know, and together they would be his rock and shelter if he should need that. Just as he would for them.

-  
Sirius was stood in front of the door of Grimmauld Place 12. It only just now occurred to her that perhaps she should have changed clothes. She didn’t think her parents would appreciate the black crop-top, knee length skirt with a star motif at the bottom (well, maybe the star motif would be fine) and dark blue and purple striped calf-length socks. At least his ankle high boots, pointy hat and jewellery were proper witch fashion. Sirius fidgeted a little. The little rat on her shoulder nudged his cheek. Sirius smiled, and ran a finger along it’s back as a way to say thanks.

Just as she raised her hand to knock on the door, it opened to reveal her brother. He was feigning boredom.

“Hello, Regulus.” Sirius greeted. “Is Mother home?” She asked. Regulus glanced down at her clothes.

“Hush,” she said. “My apparel is irrelevant in private.” He snorted.

“If you say so.” He opened the door further to let her in, “Personally, I don’t think Mum will agree.” Sirius said nothing, but inwardly agreed. “She’s in the lounge. I assume you still know the way?” he asked with an honest attempt of disdain. Sirius carefully hid her amusement.

Once at the lounge, Sirius paused so that Regulus could enter the room first. She knew the exact moment her Mother noticed her presence. Walburga Black’s nostrils flared, her eyes narrowed, fingers clenched around her cup, lips pursed. Walburga sniffed.

“What.” She said sharply, “are you wearing.” It sounded more like a disdainful statement than a question.

“Clothes.” Said Sirius without missing a beat. “Hello Mother, lovely day, what do you know about potions and/or poisons that directly correlate to infertility and what do you know about their antidotes?” Sirius asked before anyone could say anything else.

Walburga, Regulus, Orion, Lucretia and Alphard – Walburga’s younger brother – all stared at Sirius in befuddlement. “Why?” Asked Walburga.  
Sirius hummed. “Narcissa found out, by way of the witch’s personal diary, that Druella - _I refuse to refer to her as aunt_ \- slipped _something_ of that avenue into Bella’s drink.”

“ _What?_ ” All the people gathered demanded, shocked, angry and appalled.  
“Mm.” Sirius grimaced. “Quite. I’m off to grandfather Arcturus later to nullify her marriage to Uncle Cygnus and have her disowned, so no worries there, but I was hoping something could be done to help Bella. James is already trying to work on something, but two sets of hands are better than one, and all that, as the muggles say.”

Walburga’s face twitched in disgust at the muggle phrase. “Go. I will find what books we have on such things. You go do what needs be done.”

-

Sirius stepped outside of Grimmauld place. She paused. Raised her arm and let it hover in mid-air, so that the rat could run down. Reaching Sirius palm, the rat jumped.

A clink was heard as boots hit the ground. In place of a rat stood a smiling, blonde man.  
“That wasn’t so bad,” Peter said.

“Yes, well.” Said Sirius, uncomfortably. “I didn’t give them, her, much of a chance to make it bad.” Sirius grimaced.

“Still.” Peter shrugged. “On towards to your grandfathers?” He asked, holding his hand out for Sirius to take. Sirius smiled as she took it, linking her arm through his, and apparated.

-

Sirius stood behind her grandfather. The man was scowling fiercely, and had been since Sirius told him of Druellas’ misdeeds. He’d summoned the woman immediately and now they were waiting for her to come into the room. She was already in the Castle.

Sirius let himself lean against the fireplace, reaching up to his shoulder to softly pet the rat there. Wormtail squeaked in response. Sirius smiled. The squeak was meant to be reassuring and soothing, but it was instead far too high pitched to be anything of the sort, which amused all the Marauders but Peter, who found it irritating.

Melania entered the room, and behind her followed Cygnus and Druella. All three showed surprise upon the sight of Sirius, but only Druella sneered.

Turning away from Sirius, Druella addressed Arcturus with her most sugary sweet voice. “What may I do for you Paterfamilias?” She asked, almost leering. Sirius grimaced in distaste.

Arcturus snarled, causing her to flinch. “Arcturus, dear –” Melania began, but Sirius shook his head minutely. Arcturus raised the hand which held the diary. Druellas’ eyes widened in surprise, and then again in fear.

Barely containing the terror that had suddenly consumed her, Druella unsuccessfully tried to pretend she didn’t know what that was.  
“So you don’t remember writing in your diary that _due to you not being ready to be a grandmother_ you chose to remove the risk of that happening by _dousing Bellatrix with a potion or a poison which would make her infertile_? You _don’t_ remember that, hmmm?” Arcturus snarled.

Cygnus swooned back, a myriad of emotions coursing through him. Surprise, terror and sadness for his daughter, anger, fierce terrible anger towards his wife.Melania angrily demanded that Druella answer the question.

Druella was so frightened of all this anger directed at her she couldn’t sum up any will to even try to lie. So she told the truth. All of it.  
When she finished spilling her cuts out, Arcturus nodded sharply.

“I, Lord Arcturus Phineas Black, Paterfamilias and Lord of the Ancient and Noble family of Black, hereby dissolve the marriage bond between Cygnus Pollux Black – scion of the Family Black and Druella Black née Rosier. Furthermore, I disown her from the Family, both due to her harmful actions towards Bellatrix Lestrange née Black – scion of the Family. So I say, so it shall be.” As he spoke, they could all feel Magic rising in the room, swirling around Arcturus, and as he said their names – Cygnus and Druella. When he finished speaking, the Magic pushed up, up, up, before all but spilling down around them.

Druella stood, staring at the man who had once been her Paterfamilias, she turned slowly, to the man who had been her husband. Again, she turned to the woman who had once been her Materfamilias. She did not try to turn to the young adult that had once been her sister-child by marriage. She knew she would only find the same level of hatred as she had from the others in the room. She turned, and left, headed for her childhood home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter is @IcelandicFlutt1


End file.
